


Date Night

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantic bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: it’s date night and dan surprises phil with some champagne and a bubble bath.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of my [milestone celebration](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/169247646591/another-year-another-k-so-a-couple-of-days-ago-i) on tumblr!

Romance had always been his weakness. Mood lighting, chocolate coated strawberries and stolen kisses on top of a white duvet had drawn him into the idealism. Dan had fallen head over heels with the notion of romance and how special little actions could be. He loved the idea of boxes of chocolates and buying a bouquet of roses on a whim. He was enamoured with slow dances and forehead kisses and writing poetry about his lover. He was lost to the perfect reality romance allowed and even after eight years it was still his Achilles heel.

Monday was date night; a tradition that had stuck with them for so long it had just become part of their weekly routine. Sometimes they were extravagant with their dates; pouring cash into exquisite sushi bars with a price tag neither dared to think about. Sometimes they kept it simple; snuggled on the couch in each other’s university hoodies, a bowl of popcorn between them and anime on the television. Although sometimes, being the massive sap that he is, Dan went all out.

Their new place had a bath (almost) big enough to fit the two of them comfortably and they had never taken advantage of the upgrade. Dan was sitting on the edge of the tub, his hand swishing through the warm water as he watched bubbles spring to life. The aroma of beach wood filled the bathroom; dozens of tiny candles surrounded him, creating a warm ambience.

It had been too long since they had indulged in each other. Work life had been chaotic, the festive season had come and gone, and neither had found spare time to just lose themselves in each other’s love before Phil had fallen ill with the flu. Dan didn’t even realise how touch starved he was until earlier on in the day; Phil had wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and placed a kiss upon his neck as he had put away the groceries. It was the first hint of intimacy since before Phil was contagious.

“Date night tonight,” Phil had whispered into his neck. Dan had sighed into the sensation of warm breath caressing his sensitive skin before leaning back into Phil’s touch, “Want to go out? I heard there’s a new bar in Shoreditch with really great reviews.”

“I was thinking about staying in,” Dan whispered, turning his body so he was facing Phil’s embrace and could place a quick kiss on his smooth cheek, “Leave it all up to me, I have an idea.”

Phil pulled back slightly so he could observe Dan with curiosity but he didn’t question it. Instead, he leant in for a lingering kiss and that’s how Dan had found himself knees deep in his plan for a romantic night in.

When the bubbles were on the verge of overflowing, Dan shut off the faucet and ran his hand through the silky water. He had thrown a handful of rose petals into the bath as well and the slight rose scent that filled the room made a smile tug on Dan’s lips.

Everything felt warm, intimate, and just the right side of too romantic; exactly how he wanted it.

Dan wrapped a towel around his waist and after shuffling a few candles around to reach ideal ambience, he left the bathroom in search for Phil. He could hear the television on in the lounge room and when he poked his head around the corner, Phil was stretched out on the lounge with his laptop open, aimlessly scrolling through Twitter.

“Hey,” Dan said in a voice a touch deeper than normal.

Phil broke his gaze from the laptop only to let his eyes wander slowly up Dan; drinking in the beautiful sight that was his almost naked body.

“Hey,” Phil replied a bit breathily as Dan crossed over to the lounge and pushed the laptop out of Phil’s grasp so it could be replaced with himself. He settled on Phil’s lap, running a hand along Phil’s cheek before letting his thumb linger on pale pink lips.

He then leant in to kiss Phil; the familiar taste and feeling of his boyfriend was always so comforting. He always tasted like home. The kiss was slow as Dan revelled in how blissful it was to kiss Phil Lester. He hadn’t had much of a chance to do it recently; he hadn’t been too keen on catching the flu.

Phil’s hands reached down to tug at the hem of Dan’s towel, “Is this the surprise?”

Dan grinned, “Only just getting started.”

Phil swooped in for another kiss, attaching their lips out of tender need as he ran his hands up the expanse of Dan’s silken skin. He had been becoming more toned during recent months and Phil still couldn’t get over how overwhelmingly gorgeous his boyfriend had become. He could spend all day lost in the smooth expanse of skin lightly dusted with freckles but they had other plans.

Dan pulled them off the lounge and Phil pulled him close, peppering kisses upon Dan’s cheek, neck, and shoulders as the younger boy blushed at the shower of affection.

“I missed this,” Phil mumbled next to Dan’s ear before lightly nibbling at the shell, “I missed you.”

“Not my fault you had the plague,” Dan giggled, “Close your eyes.”

Phil sighed and closed them, allowing Dan to take the lead as he pulled him into the bathroom; planting kisses along his jaw as he drew him from the harsh hallway lighting and into flickering amber candlelight.

Dan wound a hand around Phil’s waist and Phil took that as a sign to open his eyes. He was greeted with a scene that looked as if it could come straight out of a romance movie or a cheesy soap opera; rose petals were scattered on the floor, soft music filled the room, and a bottle of champagne and two flutes sat in a bucket beside the bathtub.

Phil pressed into Dan as he took his surroundings, lips parted slightly in awe, “What did I do to deserve you?” Phil asked rhetorically; he didn’t need an answer to a question he already knew.

A grin framed with dimples spread across Dan’s rose-coloured lips, “Too much?”

“Perfect,” Phil replied, “Just like you.”

Dan rolled his eyes but didn’t object to the flattery, “You’re a little bit overdressed.”

Phil just smirked at tugged at his shirt, “An easy fix.”

He pulled the shirt over his head before leaning over to kiss Dan again as one by one each layer of clothing was discarded, “Your turn.” Phil mumbled into a kiss; his hands running along the top of Dan’s towel until he found where it had been tucked so he could gently pull it free until all their layers had been shed onto the floor.

Without breaking their kiss, they made their way over to the bath, almost tripping on Phil’s pants as they did so. It was only when Phil lowered himself into the bubble filled tub that they broke apart so Dan could crack open the champagne.

As he settled himself into the temperate water, bubbles spilt over the edge and onto the floor causing laughter to fill the bathroom.

“I might have put too much in, I guess we’ll have a flooded floor?” a blush hinted on Dan’s cheeks but it vanished when Phil shrugged as he settled into the water.

“Worth it,” the older man sighed. He picked up a pile of bubbles and blew them into the air.

Dan tried to hold back a fond sigh; it was silly yet Phil was undoubtedly the cutest thing to exist. He pulled the champagne from the bucket; the bottle was thankfully screw top not cork so he had no trouble in pouring it into the two flutes.

With the champagne in his hands, Dan lowered himself into the bathtub so his back was to Phil’s chest; passing a flute to Phil before he settled himself amongst the bubbles.

Water sloshed over the edge of the tub and onto the floor and bubbles slowly cascaded over the edge. He didn’t mind the mess they were making; he’d clean up all the sodden rose petals in the morning but tonight was date night and domestic chores could be pushed to the back of his mind.

“Cheers,” Phil said, clinking his glass with Dan’s before taking a sip of the golden liquid and letting them fall into silence save for the slow music echoing off the walls.

They had grown to appreciate the lingering silence that could form between them. After almost a decade it was impossible to maintain a constant conversation and sometimes silence was better. It allowed them to focus on the other things. Dan closed his eyes and allowed himself to follow the pattern of Phil’s heartbeat and the way his chest rose and fell in steady breaths. Dan shuffled down the bath a bit, the water sloshing as he settled his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. His eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to relax for the first time in a long time; allowing himself to get lost in the sounds composed inside his other half as they lay almost head deep in bubbles.

He heard Phil place his glass on the side of the bathtub moments before Phil’s hands were in his curls. Dan sighed at the touch; it was almost euphoric for Phil’s damp hands to run through his hair

“We should do this more often,” Phil planted a kiss upon chestnut curls.

“Date night? We do it every week,” Dan mused. He closed his eyes as Phil kneaded gently at his scalp.

“No silly, I mean this,” he felt Phil shrug slightly, “I love it when you’re romantic.”

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep that up,” Dan whispered as he leant his head into Phil’s touch, “I’m glad you appreciate it, it was hard to hide all the rose petals.”

“Just don’t fill the bath so much next time. We’re giant, remember,” Phil mocked sincerity but that pretence was lost in gentle laughter.

“Will do,” Dan mumbled as he shifted his body slightly so he could land a kiss on Phil’s collarbone. He let his lips linger there a few moments before trailing slow kisses up his neck until he found himself once again losing himself to Phil’s lips.

Phil’s grip on Dan’s hair slightly increased as he welcomed the kiss, shifting his body to the side so Dan could move up the tub; even in the constricted space, they could just fit side by side so he could drape an arm around Phil’s chest.

They lost themselves in soft kisses and gentle caresses; damp fingers running through tangled curls and lips exploring porcelain skin until the bubbles began to fade and the warm water turned temperate. When the water did become cool Dan settled himself nestled into Phil’s side with his lips lingering on his collarbone as Phil ran a hand along his spine as the other held the remains of his champagne.

Even after almost a decade neither could get sick of Monday night. Dan was too much of a romantic to let go of the tradition and even though they still had half a bottle of champagne left and the night was only young, Dan was content to just close his eyes and nuzzle into Phil’s neck; allowing the gentle beat of his other half’s heart to lull him into blissful relaxation.

“Let’s just stay in here until we’re all wrinkly,” He whispered.

A smile bloomed on Phil’s lips, “That’s the plan.”


End file.
